purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Run With You
Run With You is Sakura's theme song which is a song by E-Girls. Romaji= Dekiru ka wakaranai koto torai suru no wa Kitai to sukoshi no fuan senaka awase ne Itsumo rimitto kimeru no wa jibun shikainai Amaetaku naru kimochi make sou na sonna toki wa Kimi kara no eeru wo omoidasu eeru wow wow Hitori ja nai daijoubu dakara Go for it!! Itsudatte Run with You Kimi to massugu ni hashiru mirai wo shinjite iru Sore ga chikara ni natte Steppin' Steppin' susumu Nando mo nando mo nagashita namida no mukou no GOORU Kimi to futari de kakenuketai akiramenai Run with You Torai shitara Looking Good! Angai sonna mono Sou yatte sa jibun wo sukoshi zutsu koete yukeba ii Watashi kara eeru wo tobikiri no eeru wow wow Hitori ja nai daijoubu dakara go for it!! Itsudatte Run with You Donna ni hanaretete mo issho datte shinjirareru Sore ga chikara ni natte Steppin' Steppin' susumu Nando mo nando mo nagedashi sou ni natta yoru sae mo Kimi to futari de kakenuketai akiramenai Run with You Ganbaru sugata wa dareka no yuuki ni naru Sore ga tatoe jibun dake no tame da toshite mo Go for it!! Itsu datte Run with You Kimi to massugu ni hashiru mirai wo shinjite iru Sore ga chikara ni natte Steppin' Steppin' susumu Nando mo nando mo nagashita namida no mukou no gooru Kimi to futari de kakenuketai akiramenai Run with You |-|Kanji= できるかわからないこと　トライするのは 期待と少しの不安　背中合わせね いつもリミット決めるのは　自分しかいない 甘えたくなる気持ち　負けそうなそんな時は 君からのエールを　思い出すエール wow wow ひとりじゃない　大丈夫だから Go for it！！ いつだって Run with You 君と真っ直ぐに走る未来を信じている それが力になって steppin' steppin'　進む 何度も何度も流した涙の向こうのゴール 君とふたりで駆け抜けたい　諦めない Run with You トライしたら looking good！　案外そんなもの そうやってさ自分を　少しずつ超えて行けばいい 私からエールを　とびきりのエール wow wow ひとりじゃない　大丈夫だから Go for it！！ いつだって Run with You どんなに離れてても一緒だって信じられる それが力になって steppin' steppin'　進む 何度も何度も投げ出しそうになった夜さえも 君とふたりで駆け抜けたい　諦めない Run with You 頑張る姿は誰かの勇気になる それが例え自分だけのためだとしても Go for it！！ いつだって Run with You 君と真っ直ぐに走る未来を信じている それが力になって steppin' steppin'　進む 何度も何度も流した涙の向こうのゴール 君とふたりで駆け抜けたい　諦めない Run with You |-|English= I don't know what I can do but I will try My expectations and small worries shall go back to back I don't always decide my limits At those times, I won't lose to my spoiled feelings Your cheer is a cheer I remember wow wow I am alright because I am not alone Go for it!! I always run with you I believe in the future I can run straight to with you It turns to power steppin' steppin', advance My goal is to go beyond the tears I shed over and over again I want to run through with you, I won't give up Run with you My tries are looking good! Those unexpected things It's nice that I can overcome it little by little The cheers from me are the best cheers wow wow I am alright because I am not alone Go for it!! I always run with you I believe that no matter how far apart we are we'll always be together It turns to power steppin' steppin', advance Even the nights where I throw down over and over again I want to run through with you, I won't give up Run with you Just the appearance of somebody cheering you on will bring courage Even if it's your own self Go for it!! I always run with you I believe in the future I can run straight to with you It turns to power steppin' steppin', advance My goal is to go beyond the tears I shed over and over again I want to run through with you, I won't give up Run with you Category:Songs